1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encoding/decoding an audio signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for encoding and decoding a noise component except predetermined spectral components in an audio signal which is converted into the frequency domain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encoding and decoding an audio signal require improving sound quality as much as possible by using a limited bit rate. To do this, spectral components in the audio signal, which may affect detection by a person, are allocated with many bits and encoded, and noise components except important spectral components are allocated with a few bits and encoded. Here, it is necessary to improve the quality of sound that can be perceived by a person by effectively using a few bits allocated to the noise components.